Maximum ride meets Shadow and Bone!
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: this is a mixture of Maximum ride and The book Shadow and Bone! just read the story and see if you like it! first part of the story will start from Shadow and Bone!
1. Cat feelingshow strange

**Here is the first chapter! And I'm jut here to let you guys know that I'm going to take of the Maximum ride story! I know so sad! All the people reading it! Ha no one liked it so that's cool! ._, Anyway Chapter ! guys!**

**MAZE POV**

Before you read any further, you should know one thing; Things have started to change around here. The Darkling has gone missing, and we are now under the rule of a new Prince. That's right a Prince, the king had another son that we the people didn't know about! Any way he is in charge and I must say; he is the worst leader we have ever had in a long time. When he's not partying he is chasing the maids all around the places. Someone needs to take charge! What? Me... Ha! That's a good one! I don't want to go within three hundred feet of that place! I can't stand those royals, they think there so mush better then us. But what do I know.

Now that leaves us with the introduction of myself, my name is Maze, but you better call me Z. I hate my name! Now that you're all caught up lets get back to the story!

"Maze! Maze where are you!" I rolled over-, well I didn't really roll over I was lying on a tree branch so it's kind of hard to roll over. So I sat up, and looked for the unlucky person that was going to get punched in the face for calling me by my name. My eyes fell on Ash; he was standing under my branch with a worried look on his face. I flicked my tale with excitement. That's right I'm part cat! It's not every day I can snick up on Ash! I got into my hunting position and crawled over to the edge of the branch, "Maze! Where did you go? It's time for our lectures!" I rolled my eyes being a tracker was the one thing I out did him in oh and being able to draw! I hung upside down with my tale and smiled and my prey. I was inches from his shoulder when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the tree.

"Let go Ash!" I struggled in his arms. He laughed and sat me down; I fixed my black hair twirling one of the red strands around my finger. Before scowling at Ash who had a big smug grin on his face. "What!" I snapped. My tale flicking with a hint of anger,

"You know you never going to be able to snick up on me right? Even if you're the best tracker in the whole second army." I clinched my fist, my tale flicking faster. I hate it when he gets smug like this.

"Don't let it go to your head or it will blow up! On second thought let it." I pushed past him heading for camp.

"Awww! Calm down little kitty, you know I'm just messing with you!" I shifted forms my cat ears turning back into Black and red parts of my hair. My tale disappearing as well. "Maze please stop I'm sorry okay!" if your wondering why I haven't punched him in the face yet for calling me by my name, well we grew up together. He's my best friend in the whole world. I still remember that day he told me he liked my real name I was six and he was seven.

_"Don't ever call me that!" I yelled at the boy who was now lying in the snow holding his nose. Blood started to drip between his fingers. He looked up at me not with anger but with a smile. _

_"But I like your name it's pretty." My eyes widen a bit before my glare came back. He stood back up holding out his un-bloody hand to me. "My name Ash." His smile slightly covered by his hand was kind and soft. I felt my self relax. I took his hand and shook,_

_"Hi Ash." My voice sounding tiny, I looked to the ground where his present for me was. I still couldn't believe that he would give me something even when he didn't know me. I felt him pulling me towards the house. _

_"You should get back inside before you catch a cold, and I think I should take care of this." He smiled and I smiled back. _

It's been Ten years sense then,

"Maze? Hello Earth to Maze!" I blinked a couple time and noticed that we had made it back to camp and Ash was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it!" I smiled seeing his face relax,

"About hundred!" he gave me a fake frown and acted like he was hurt I laugh and so did he. I glanced around the camp noticing that every one was already eating. I smiled happily, yesterday the cook told me that we where having Fish! I skipped over my place at the bench and grabbed my plate getting a sick looking fish placed on top. I smiled and walked/skipped over to my seat. I sat next to Ash and some redhead that was flashing him cow eyes. I gave a low hiss, before stuffing my face with fish.

"No manners at all! Unlike you Ash." A blond said at the other side of him, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to stuffing my face. "So are we still on tonight." I slowed my chewing and glanced up at Ash who had a small blush on his face.

"Sure, I'll see you at the river." I about spit out the food that was in my mouth, the river was our hang out! And now he was going to bring some Blond there, so they can lock lips! I pushed my plate away earning a glance from Ash; I stood up and left the ten with out another word. Once I was a good distance away from the camp I shifted back into my true from. Witch is still the same just with a tale and cat ears, I ran the rest of the way to the little cliff that hung over the river. There was a single Cherry tree and was in full blossom. I slumped against the tree, and looked up at the moon.

"Idiot!" I yelled and chucked a stone over the cliff.

"That rock could've had children." I smiled at the familiar Voice of Leo, the talking black cat with red eyes. The little cat jumped into my lap pushing my hand with his head so I would pet him. I gave a soft chuckle and started to pet him. "Why so down Z?" I sighed resting my head against the tree.

"Ash, he's bringing a girl, to our river! He said this was only ours and now, now he's bringing an outsider!" the tip of my tale flicked a little bit but that was it. My ears lowered in there sad position. Leo jumped out of my hands and sat down in front of me cleaning himself. "Why do I hate that so much Leo!?" I pulled my knees up to me chest wrapping my arms around them dropping my head into my lap. I felt tears falling from my betraying eyes. "I don't want to lose him too." I whispered, when I looked up I saw the Leo was gone. That must mean someone is here. I jumped up shifting as I did I pulled out my dagger, and looked at the forest, I was about to sit back down when something moved. "Who goes there?"

"Settle down tiger it's just me." I sat back down against the tree. It was just Leo in his human form. He came and sat next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder. "So Ash is the one make you feel sad." I nodded not removing my head. Leo pulled out a harmonica and started playing. I smiled and stood walking over the edge of the cliff, I took a deep breath and sang,

I sat down with a smiled on my face, "Thank you Leo," I called over my shoulder; my only response was the sound of the harmonicastaring again. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke I found that the sun was begging to peek over the horizon. The sky was light but what got to me the most was the sound of giggling. I peered over the edge the cliff. There laying on the bank of the river was Ash and Blonde girl,

"Your so bad Ash!" she snuggled closer to him and closed his arm around her. "I'm so glad that you decide to come here with me instead of going to find that girl with no manners!" I hiss, stupid girl!

"Will I didn't want to miss going on a sate with a pretty girl like you Lilly." He turned so they where facing each outer. Ash lends in fist then Lilly met him half way. There lips meeting. I cover my mouth to keep form yelling. This is the spot that we first kissed! He had lend in and I kissed him back. But I felt nothing; we were only 11 and 12! So I said we should just be friends. And now he was kissing a girl right where we kissed! I could feel tears falling down my face. I stood and ran the rest of the way to camp. I had composed my self by then but was still hurt. I sat down by the fire noticing that Mike and Jake where gone, I saw all of the rich peoples tents had been set up. I thought I had better go to sleep so I scaled the tree fast and pick the best branch. I really didn't want to go to the shadow fold but there where answers there to what happened to our last Sun summoner.

I shifted back into my real form, and tried to go to sleep. I hummed to myself and relaxing on my branch and soon I was asleep.

**There you have it the first chapter done! Tell me what yawl think! **


	2. I fly, you fly, we all don't wanna die!

**MAX POV**

"Why!" I picked up a picture of Fang and I. I felt tears start to fall, "No! No more crying! I need to be the leader the flock needs!" I arched my arm and threw the picture into a wall. I slumped to the floor. I'm done with Fang, Time to bring the old Max back and get rid of the new Max. Fang needed a change and he did it, now it's my turn. I changed out of my old cloths and pulled on a white-t and some blue jeans. I grabbed my jean jacket on the way out running my fingers threw my hair as I came into the living room. The flock where in there, Nudge looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Max!" she yelled I smiled and walked over to them, hugging Nudge as I did.

"It's time I dumped that really stupid slump I was in." I was about to tell them that the old Max was back but Angel beat me to it.

"Max is back!" She jumped up and ran to me I scooped up her up and laughed as she buried her head in my neck. I set her down and ruffled her hair, she giggled and walked over to Iggy and sat on his lap. Gazzy started to yell,

"MAX IS BACK! MAX IS BACK!" I smiled at him; I opened my mouth about to tell them that we were going to leave when Dylan gasped. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, he pointed to my hair,

"Your hair it's, it's turning red!" I pulled a strand of hair in front of my gaze and sure enough the blond hair was over powered bye a dark red color. And soon I went from sad blond, to Battle Axe Red head. "You eyes ar_-_" I ran out of the room and into the Hall before he could finish. My eyes were no longer brown they're,

"Blue," I breathed my eyes where so…not my eyes! I pumped my fist in the air, "Yes!" I walked back into the living room and smiled at my happy Flock. I pointed to the rooms behind me. "Pack light we leave in half an hour!" they all chaired and ran to there rooms. Dylan stayed behind I smiled at him. Witch really got him off guard; I walked over to him and sat next to him on couch,

"Max?" I rested my head on his shoulder,

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying even when I told you to go jump off a cliff and not open you wings." He started to laugh; I sat back up and looked at him, "What?" he wiped the tears away from his eyes,

"I never thought I would see Maximum Ride say sorry to me! It's just funny is all." I punched him in the arm, he winced rubbing his arm but kept smiling. I pointed to his room.

"Go on, we leave soon." He gave me one last nod and walk off to his room. I sighed and walked over to the window pushing it open in the process, "Let's erase the past and focus on our future." I smile, life can eat it! Max is back and better than ever!

**Fang POV**

"Shut up! Can everyone shut up!" the gang stopped yelling an looked at me, "Okay now that I have all of your attention, I found out that the school has made a object that can travel through," Ratchet cut me off with a smirk and said,

"Let me guess a time machine?" he started to laugh, I didn't, he stopped and whispered, "It was just a joke lighten up." I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Anyway, so I say that we go after this it can be a useful device, so what do you say?" he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder,

"I say that we go!" Maya agreed, I smiled and pulled her into a hug she gave a small laugh.

"Great! What about you guys?" they all nodded and muttered there yeahs and yes. "Good we'll leave tomorrow alright?!" they nodded in unison; I rested my head on Mayas head, "okay get out of here." They all smiled and ran out of the Hotel room to go do something. Except Nick, funny right, my fake name is Nick. He sat on the couch and sighed, he's been kind of in the dumps ever sense his girl dumped his butt of a Russian super model. I sighed and stepped away from Maya. "I-," she cut me of with a smile,

"Do what ya gotta do I'll go hang with the others. See you later?" I smiled and gave her one more hug before I said,

"You bet." She gave a girlish laugh and flew out the window. I walked over to the couch and plopped down. Nick just huffed and moved over, I smiled evilly, and I stood up and walked in front of him. He looked up shock written all over his face,

"No Fang! Please no! Fang stop! Noooo!" too late I thought and jumped on his stomach, "Huff!" I dug my foot into his stomach, "F-Fang, (Huff) Get off! (huff)…(Huff) you t-to fat!" I laughed and jumped down onto the floor.

"Are you out of that slump yet?" he shot me a glare, readjusted himself the looked out the window. "Ugh! NICK! You're such a pain… I have Twinkies in my backpack want one mph!" he knocked me over and shoving his foot in my face as he stumbled over me to my backpack. I stood up, and looked over at a sad Nick when he found no Twinkie there. I pulled a Twinkie out of Mayas bag and daggled it in front of him, he tried to grab it but I yanked it back fast. I wiggled my finger in front of his face, man being around these guys made me to…soft. "Come out of your slump and you get the junk." He stood and clapped his hand together, we where now on a beach. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but Nick can make illusion! I saw hula dancers; Nick was one of them he had a happy look on his face that made him look nine instead of 17.

Then he appeared next to me still dressed like a hula dancer,

"Can I have the Twinkie now?!" I laughed and tossed it to him. He grabbed it and snapped his fingers and we where back in the comforts of the hotel room. "Yum!" I looked to see it had gotten all over his face and he was using he lizard tongue to clean off the left over. He can also turn into a full dragon, Black scales because off his black hair and blue fire, because…because…I don't really know why? He stand about 160 feet and well, can become a cold blooded killer when he loses control and goes into complete crazy mode.

"Alright let's go find the others then shall we?" he nodded, and jumped in the air, out side, just in case you though he opened them inside. They looked like bat wings but his were a lot more pointed, and had bone sticking out at the end of then. It was pretty cool. I joined him in the sky and we raced to the Black Jack casino.

**There's chapter 2, tell me how you like it! J **


	3. this is chapter three!

**Chapter 3! And it's good to me! B.T. Dubs, I don't own Maximum ride or Shadow and Bone! :) **

**Maze POV**

"Awww come Maze wont you say something to me!" Ash begged, I turned around and placed my hands on my hips. I was about to yell at him for being an idiot, when some stupid person bumped into me sending me into Ashes arms.

"Let go!" I snapped but Ash picked me up instead. I kicked furiously, he just set his head on mine and stroked my scratched under my chin and I went limp. He smiled and carried me somewhere, he sat me down on something soft and I realized it was the grass by the bed of the river…our river. I sat up and glared daggers at Ash. He smiled and grabbed my hands.

"Now, why is it your mad at me?" he slightly moved his head to the side, my heart did a little flip. Stupid organ! I crossed my arms and looked away, "Maze please tell me! I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it! Look," he pointed to me, "You haven't even changed into your real form yet! And you with me please tell me what's wrong!" I sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He had worried written all over his face. I faced him and gave him a weak smile,

"I'm not really mad at you I, I just don't want to lose you to." I looked at the ground, feeling foolish. Ash put his hand on my shoulder and I lowered my head.

"Why would you lose me Maze? You know that I would never do anything to hurt you." I gave a small laugh I wish that where true. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, and laid back down. Ash stayed sitting,

"It's not that I'm afraid that you leave me Ash, it's I'm afraid that someone will take you away from me." We sat there in silence for a second, finally he replied,

"You're jealous of Lilly aren't you?" I shot up and looked him dead in the eye,

"No! Gosh I knew you wouldn't understand no one does." I stood up fast walk away. But he grabbed my wrist and turned me around, "Let go Ash!"

"Maze I-," I cut him off,

It started to rain I didn't care. "I can't believe you!" I spun around and started to run away when he grabbed my wrist again,

"Maze pleas-"

"Don't talk to me!" I spat I turned and ran away, I herd him call my name but I kept running. I stopped when I came to a tree in the woods and slumped against a tree, and started to cry. I scrunched up my knees and berried my head in my hands. Finally the rain came to a stop; I felt the Sun rays seep threw the trees tops and dropped down on me and everything below. I rested my head against the tree. I started to drift, when a twig snapped and a bunch of kids stepped out of the trees I hissed and shot up the tree they hadn't seen me.

"Great looks like that Time machine of yours Fang, just sent us back out side!" the one I am going to assume is Fang the tall one with the Dark black hair not the kind of short one with black hair. Fang looked annoyed, can't blame him I would be to if I had other people complaining to me to. The big guy with the strange things on his eyes leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Fang nodded then looked at the others,

"Lets head this way come on guys!" they looked slightly confused but fallowed him anyway. When they were out of eyes sight I jumped out of the tree and stood. I started to make my way in the direction the others went when I was hit by something, no not something some one! I felt arms warp around me,

"Got em! Oh wait! I mean got her!" bad mistake lady; I smiled and elbowed her in the stomach she gasped and let me go I climbed up the tree swinging over to the next tree. The others came out of the woods. The little blond girl pointed to the tree I was in, "She's up there! Kate shake her out." I rolled my eyes like that strange looking dark completed girl could do anything. I soon ate my words, my tree was pulled from its place and dropped on its side, and I flipped out of the tree and started to run over to another on when arms closed around me. They where guy arms I could tell, I thrashed against them, let me slip into my real form. The guy gasped a little but didn't let go.

"I got her Fang!" the tall black haired one walked out of the woods arms folded,

"Nice job Nick." Fang, Nick, such strange names. I looked to the east if I could just get to the road my I could flag down an oncoming carriage! Nick grip tightened even more, I stopped struggling, my face turning red.

"Going to be good are ya?" I shook my head, my face burring hot,

"C-could you move your hands from my chest?" I hated how small my voice sounded. Nick must have been just as embarrassed. He let me go and said,

"S-Sorry!" I smiled and jumped in to another tree,

"Nice going Nick! You let her get away!" the one with the blond hair with the pink strip said.

"Shut up Maya just shut up! I'll get her back." My tale flicked with interest, but the taller one with black hair shook his head,

"I'll do it." Fang said. A smug smile came onto my face, and then Fang spread his wings…WINGS! He flew up and grabbed me but he missed, I started to scream and fell out of the tree. But Nick caught me, once he set me down I turned and him my self in his arms.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you Nick." Maya said. Fang tried to touch my shoulder but I just moved so I was sanding behind Nick but still close as I could be to him.

"St-stay away from me!" I yelled. Nick turned and lifted my head so I was looking at him and he gasps a little,

"He's not going to hurt you I promise. We just want to know who you are and how you got here." I nodded feeling like a child; I stood up starter but kept close to Nick. Fang smiled at me, it was welcoming. Something rustled in the bushed and Fang moved closer to it. Maya ran and jumped in the air,

"I'ma bust its head open!" I ran in front of her and held out my arms,

"No!" she opened her wings and swerved out of the way, she landed back in front of me with confusion on her face. I turned around and bent in the bush and picked up the culprit. It was Leo I hugged him to my chest, "Leo! What are you doing here?" the cat purred, I held him in front of my face. "Bad little kitty!" Leo rolled her eyes and hoped out of my hands cleaning himself. I smiled then realized that I was standing really close to Fang; I jumped a little and walked back over to Nick who blushed a little.

"Well lets set up camp here for the night." They all agreed, Fang looked at me with a soft smile, "Would you like to stay the night here with us?" I flicked my tale happily I really was starting to like this grouped. I nodded then stopped,

"Will Nick stay here to?" I asked and looked up at Nick who was blushing even harder, Fang laughed he had a nice laugh,

"Yes he will." Then Fang turned back to the others to set up camp. Nick started the fire and I sat and watched them all at work. We all sat bye the fire eating and talking, "So what's your name?" I was tearing through my sixth bunny, I helped them catch some, all together they caught 20. I caught 220, I of course shared with them. I flicked my tale and wiped my face clean.

"The names Maze but I hate it when people call me that so call me Z." they all nodded some smiled, after that they asked me how I got here, "I live here?" they all looked shocked, Maya leaned forward,

"What year is this!" I shrugged,

"1872 it think, Why?" every one started to laugh. "What?" Nick shook his head,

"Nothing its just Fangs time machine worked." Oh…What's a time machine, Fang must have read my expression,

"Well show and tell you tomorrow," I nodded and they all went back to there conversations. I stretched and yawned; I laid my head on Nick lap and curled my tale around my nose. And fell asleep,

**Nick POV**

"Z?" To late she was asleep, I sighed but smiled. I looked up and saw all the others staring at me. "What?" Ratchet was the first to speak,

"Looks you got your self a lady friend." He smiled and Kate elbowed him making him wince. Fang smiled to,

"I think she should come back with us," Fang said all hints of a smile gone, everyone snapped there attention to Fang,

"What! Are you crazy?" Fang looked Maya in the eyes,

"She a mutant just like us! She'd be safe with us!" Maya rolled her eyes,

"Fang stop playing super hero for just a second and see that this can't work!"

"Why can't it work Maya?!"

"Because she's from 1872 and where from 2013! It would be to much for her to handle!" fang ran his fingers threw his hair; he sighed and looked at the rest of the gang,

"What do you guys think?" Star smiled,

"I think it would be great!" Fang nodded then turned to Kate,

"What about you?" He asked,

"I like her, I thinks it a cool idea." Fang started to smile again, and then he turned to Ratchet,

"Heck yeah Man." He said before Fang could ask. Then Fangs gaze fell on me, he didn't ask just looked. I gazed down at Z; she twitched her ears and mumbled something about meat. I smiled; I looked back at Fang,

"Yes, I would really like her to come with us." Ratchet elbowed Fang and said,

"Of cores he would." He snickered and Kate punched him in the arm.

"Then it's settle if she is willing to come with that is, but," he gazed down at Z in my lap and smiled, "I think she'll be more then willing to come." I blushed and looked up at the sky. Soon we all went to sleep I moved Z carefully so she was laying on the ground and then I laid down next to a tree not to far from her but just the right amount fora girl to have her space. I closed my eyes and fell asleep only to wake up again to the feel of some on curling next to me, I smiled and fell back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**There you have it Chapter 3 done! Tell me how you liked it review on this chapter!**


	4. HmmmFoodyeeeessssss!

**Here's Chapter 4, for you guys! **

**Max POV**

"But Max if the school made a time machine that means our lives are endanger! We have to go after it!" I shook my head; Dylan was really starting to annoy me. We had been flying for hours so we decide to stop at the beach. Nudge and Angel convinced me to buy us all new swimsuits. Nudge got a purple two piece, Angel got a light blue one piece, and Iggy got some swim trunks that where orange with bombs all over them. Gassy got light green one with bombs on them just like Iggys. Dylan got white trunks, and me…well I got a black bikini. I didn't want to Nudge and Angel forced me to, and it wasn't even fear because Angel used her mind powers to make me buy it then put it on. I was sitting on the beach under a umbrella that I bought, arguing with Dylan.

"No, we need to find Fangs Gang!" Dylan sighed and leaned back,

"Why do we need to find them Max?" I looked out at the flock splashing, and laughing. I wish they could do this and not have to leave knowing that their always in danger.

"I want to stop the school as much as the next mutant, and if we merge our groups together then we will be stronger! That way we can over power the school," I was looking at Dylan now. He sat back up and searched my face; soon he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright fine, but lets have some fun before we go looking for them!" he jumped up grabbing my hand, and yanked me up. I may be the Old Max but this was the new and improved version of me. I started laughing as we ran to the water and dove in, Dylan picked me up,

"Let me go!" I laughed,

"Okay!"

"No Dylan don't…Ahhh!" he threw me into the water; I swam back up, really just stood back up laughing. I tackled him and held him under the water for a sec the let him up, he sat up smiling,

"This means war! Iggy, Gassy, let team up!" Iggy and Gassy smiled and ran/swam over to him, I backed up and smiled as well,

"Nudge, Angel!" they came over to me smiling,

"Already on it," Angel smiled and closed her eyes then opened them again, and a bunch of fish started to jump out of the water and slap the guys in the face. After the move every thing got real. About three hours later we where headed to a near hotel, we all got settle in and ate. Tomorrow we go to find Fangs Gang today we rest!

**Maze POV**

"But is there meat there!" I asked for the hundredths time, Maya sighed packing the stuff up witch wasn't much.

"Yes Z there is!" she yelled but there was a hit of amusement hidden in her voice. I smiled and skipped over to Star and Kate,

"So what is it you guy do exactly?" Star smiled, she looked up at me,

"We're kind of like this group of strange kids that go around and destroy evil and save the world." I nodded, save the world…that's a lot for just a bunch of kids. I walked away from them and climb a tree. They were all doing something to get ready so I just diced to entrain myself. And Ratchet was still kind of mad at me for breaking his…a…cel…what was it? Oh yeah! His Iphone, I had snapped it in half trying to find the eye inside the strange flat box thing. I started to hum and hang from the tree branch, swinging back and froth. My arms got tired so I hung from my tale instead,

"Z! Hey Fang have you seen Z?" Fang looked up from his backpack and dusted of his hands.

"No but maybe the others have, Star, Kate!" the two looked over at Fang and Nick,

"Yeah?" Kate called back,

"Have you seen Z?!" Kate looked over at Star who pointed up the tree I was in, Fang turned back to Nick and said,

"She went up that tree." Nick rolled his eyes and started walking over to my tree,

"Thanks Captain obvious." Fang laughed and went back to packing his bag, Nick opened up his wings and flew up to the branch I was hanging in. "Hey Z?" I reached up with my arm and swung up onto the tree branch,

"Yeah, what is it?" I sat so I was facing him; he looked a little flushed, hmmm strange. "What,"

"Are you sure you want to go with us?" I smiled and nodded, and then it hit me I was going to leave with out telling Ash good bye. Nick moved his head to the side a little, "having second thoughts." Nick sound kind of sad, I shook my head,

"No it's not that it's just, I've never left this place before. I'm a little scared," Nick smiled,

"Will I'll be there with you so it's okay, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." I nodded I was about to thank him when Ratchet called,

"Let's go love birds!" Nick blushed held out his hand I smiled accepted it, he warped his arms around me and flew us to the ground, once he set me down I jumped up and down,

"That was fun!" Fang smiled at us then pulled out a small box, he threw it in the air and stayed! There was a clicking sound then a blast of light burst from the box. Soon a bright light shimmered in the air never disappearing,

"Lets go," Fang stepped through the portal, the Maya fallowed by every one else, Nick waited bye the light,

"Ready to go?" I nodded tacking a step then stopping, "What is it?"

"I almost forgot something," I let out a low whistle soon Leo came running out of the trees and jumped into my arms, "Ready," Nick smiled and held out his hand I took it and together we stepped through the light. Inside the light surprised me, we landed in a red hall with lots of doors, Nick stood at the fifth door on the right, he waved me over, "where are we?" I looked around, hugging Leo closer to my chest, the cat let out a small sound and I petted his head.

"The hall of time, every door leads to a place in time. And this door leads to our hotel room." I peered through the door and saw all of the gang standing in a room with beds and a couch, table and chairs. And a big flat box on the wall with moving pictures on it. "Lets go," Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me thru the door closing it behind us, then we stepped into the picture of with others another flash of light and we were in the hotel room.

"Took you long enough," Maya was hushed bye Ratchet, I let Leo down looking over at Ratchet, he moved over to Fang, who was sitting on the couch,

"Max is here." Fangs face went blank the hard, the he asked,

"What room?!"

"The one below us." Fang nodded and opened the door,

"I'll be back soon, every one st-," but all of the gang besides Nick and I ran out into the hall, "Where are you guys going!" Maya smiled,

"The arcade, you go have fun with your ex-flock babe but I'm going to shoot some aliens in their flipping face!" with that they all ran out of sight. Fang sighed and rubbed his eyes, he glanced back at Nick and asked,

"Will you come with me?" Nick nodded,

"Will you be okay here by your self?" Nick question was directed at me,

"I'll be fine beside I have Leo with me." I pointed to the little black cat sleeping on couch. Nick smiled then left with Fang. I walked over to the couch and picked up the little long black flat thing with the bumps made form different colors up. I touched the one wit ha arrow pointing up and the flat thing with the moving pictures moved. And a new moving picture appeared in place of the old one. This one had a boy dress in blue wearing a white hat, and a green backpack. And standing next to him was a Yellow dog, I think, stretching his arms high in the air,

_"Hey Jake what time is it?" _the boy in blue asked,

_"Adventure Time!"_ Jake the dog said and they bumped fist, *_22:22, minutes later,*_ The door opened and I changed into my human form, a girl with Red hair stormed in along with a even darker skinned girl then Kate, and little boy with blond hair, a girl with the same blond hair, a boy with red/blond hair, and a really pretty boy with bright blond hair. The Fang and Nick, I smiled and ran over to Nick and Fang.

"I really like Adventure Time!" Fang smiled and so did Nick. "Finn is really cool! Oh so is Jake! I don't really like PB though she kind of full of her self. But Marcy Oh my glob! I really like her! And L.S.P too!" Fang walked over to the red head and started talking to her while Nick and I sat down on the couch. The one with the red head started to yell. Then she pointed to me. I jumped up an walked over to her, "Maze but call me Z!" I smiled placing both my hands on my hips with a strong smile on my face.

"Why is she here?" The red head snapped I jumped and ran behind Fang, I tugged on Fangs shirt and I stood on my tippy toes,

"This one scars me!" I whispered, he nodded his head,

"Me too." I smiled and stood back down, "Max calm down, you said you had something you wanted to tell me? What is it." I walked back over to Nick, not likening being close to those to.

"You want to go some where, I think this is going to get a little messy," I looked up at his eyes my face looking like a small child and I asked,

"Can we go to that stake house you told me about?!" I asked hearing the hope in my voice, Nick laughed,

"Sure, Hey Fang!" Fang snapped around,

"What!" Nick winced a little,

"Can I have the card I'm going to take Z to the stake house?" Fang gaze softened and he nodded digging into his pocket, and tossed and thin plastic thing to Nick. Then he tossed something that jangled when they flew through the air,

"Take the car, less chances of people seeing you." Nick nodded and grabbed my hand heading out of the hotel room.

"What's a car?" I asked Nick chuckled,

"A car is like a carriage with out horses." what a strange time this is indeed. We came to what I am going to assume is a car. It was kind of low to the ground sleek looking and was painted with a red coat. Nick opened the door for me; I got in and sat on the soft cloth seat. Nick walked around the Car then got in on the other side where a weal was like on form a ship, but smaller. We went down the black rode; soon we came to a stop. Nick got out of the car and came around and let me out. "Welcome to the Stake house!" he pushed open the doors, and let me tell you nothing has ever made me more happy then right now. Today was going to be one of the best days ever!

**Chapter 4 all done!**


End file.
